Becoming Visible
by tiara3sh101
Summary: Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Read as she continues her adventures into life with her friends by her side. Please PM me or review if I should continue. I will update 2 chapters every Saturday.
1. Abigail's Introduction

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Why else would I be writing this story? :)

Chapter 1: Abigail's Introduction

Abigail POV:

Hi! I'm Abigail Smith a.k.a. Abi, a 15 year old half-blood witch. I'm the new 5th year Gryffindor Prefect of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My best friend is Rose Jean Weasley who is also a 5th year Gryffindor and together we are the A-Team, the best pranksters in the school and we always have an annual prank war against the Marauders 2.0 which is made up of Rose's cousins, James, Fred II, Louis, Roxanne and Dominique also known as Prongslet, Paddy, Moons, Foxy Loxy and White Minx.

My parents are John Smith, the business tycoon and Mary Parker-Smith who runs the biggest firm in America and is the best legal defence lawyer money can buy according to the Justices and a Pureblood witch and the coach of the American Eagles, which is the National Quidditch Team of USA.

I am the founder and owner of Teen Chic, which is the most popular clothing brand in America. Incidentally, my crush since 3rd year is Rose's cousin, Albus Severus Potter, my fellow 5th year Gryffindor prefect.

I am 5'11 tall with golden blond hair that falls to my mid-back in loose curls, sapphire blue eyes and a clear and slightly tanned complexion. I also have numerous talents and abilities that I developed with help from my parents and friends. This is the story of what happened in my 5th year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I will be starting my 5th year with a bang and hopefully ending it with a whole new persona and relationship with a certain someone. What's going to be uncovered? Will my secrets stay safe?


	2. Children of the Characters

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Why else would I be writing this story? :)

Chapter 2: Characters from the Book pairings and children:

Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley:

James Sirius Potter – 16, Gryffindor

Albus Severus Potter – 15, Gryffindor

Lily Luna Potter – 13, Gryffindor

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley nee Granger:

Rose Jean Weasley – 15, Gryffindor

Hugo Arthur Weasley – 13, Gryffindor

Neville Longbottom and Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood:

Frank Longbottom – 15, Gryffindor

Alice Longbottom – 14, Hufflepuff

Lorcan Longbottom – 16, Ravenclaw

Lysander Longbottom – 16, Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass:

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – 15, Gryffindor

Gemini Aries Malfoy – 13, Ravenclaw

Dean Thomas and Parvati Thomas nee Patil:

Ryan Thomas – 15, Gryffindor

Lavender Thomas – 14, Ravenclaw

Seamus Finnigan and Padma Finnigan nee Patil:

Francesca Finnigan – 16, Gryffindor

Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour:

Victoire Weasley-Lupin – 23, previous Ravenclaw

Dominique Weasley – 16, Gryffindor

Louis Weasley – 16, Gryffindor

Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley nee Parker:

Molly Weasley – 14, Ravenclaw

Lucy Weasley – 12, Ravenclaw

George Weasley and Angelina Weasley nee Johnson:

Fred Weasley II – 16, Gryffindor

Roxanne Weasley – 16, Gryffindor

Lee Jordan and Alicia Jordan nee Spinnet:

Martha Jordan – 16, Gryffindor

Mary Jordan – 14, Hufflepuff

Oliver Wood and Katie Wood nee Bell:

Mark Wood – 15, Gryffindor

Holly Wood – 15, Gryffindor

Gary Wood – 14, Ravenclaw

Marcus Flint and Josephine Flint nee Goyle:

Cara Flint – 15, Slytherin

Theodore Nott and Pansy Nott nee Parkinson:

Christine Nott – 15, Slytherin

Theodore Nott, Jr. – 15, Slytherin

Gregory Goyle and Millicent Goyle nee Bulstrode:

Megan Goyle – 15, Slytherin

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks:

Teddy Remus Lupin – 24, previous Hufflepuff

Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Macmillan nee Abbot:

Sarah Macmillan – 14, Gryffindor

Justin Finch-Fletchey and Susan Fletchey nee Bones:

Jeremy Fletchey – 13, Gryffindor


	3. The calm before the storm

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 2: The calm before the storm

Abigail POV:

.BEEP. Argh! Is it 6 am already? Now I have to shower and eat breakfast. Then I have to go for a short run and finish all the tasks my mom set for me so I can floo to platform 9 and ¾ and meet Rose outside the train in front of our compartment.

Ever since we met on the train in first year, Rose and I were inseparable. A few weeks into our first year, we were mad at the marauders so I suggested we form a pranking duo to fight back at the marauders and we formed the A-Team.

Since I was a little girl I had a fascination with chemicals and technology and because of that I was an inventor but only my family and friends know about it.

I invented all sorts of things that could change life as we know it so I don't share it to just anyone but to sum it all up I created a small metallic box with a lot of work, I managed to make it a molecular structure editor with a panel of buttons at the side and at the top, a small upward projector to show what the final product with colour will be and it can change everything except for living organisms because of the complex DNA structure.

I also created a gravity remover with the exception that it allows oxygen in the room and using microfiber technology , I created a new synthetic fabric which feels like nothing at all and is super flexible and stretchable. Armed with my knowledge on that, I took out my portal and use it connect it to the one in my lab so I could create prank candies and treats.

Anyway, I woke up early because my dearest mom told me that this year, I will show them all how I look whenever I'm outside of Hogwarts, so I had to go to my mom's personal hairdresser who is coincidentally, one of the best hair stylists money can buy then to cover girl cosmetics headquarters in New York and have a photo shoot because I am now old enough to be a Cover Girl especially because of my title as the Golden Girl because of my many talents.

Now it's 10 and I already changed into my uniform using wandless magic because of my special status with the ministry as the youngest auror in existence because I won at a two against one duel with the British Head Auror, Harry Potter and his partner, Ronald Weasley. I wasn't allowed to apparate yet even though I already mastered it because I was warned I could get splinched. I'm at the airport and I'm ever so thankful they have floo here.


	4. The Family's Reactions

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 4: The Family's reactions

Rose POV:

HUGO ARTHUR WEASLEY, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE OR MERLIN HELP ME, I WILL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME LATE IN MEETING ABI! Sorry for that dear reader, but my brother, Hugo is still packing and it's almost 10. I have to meet my best friend in the entire world, Abigail Smith. This is our routine every September 1st.

"HUGO, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Mom, can you please, please, please apparate me to Platform 9 and ¾?

"Sorry, Rose but you know the rules. We go there as a family and that's all there is to it"

"Dad?"

"Rose, you know your mom is right. Anyway, I'll go check on Hugo as to what's delaying him."

"Dad, you and I both know he's doing his last minute packing because he didn't listen to me and mom and our reminders to him every day for the last week!"

"Sorry, Rose but your brother is a lot like me when I was a boy. I always packed at the last possible moment even though your mother kept on telling me to pack already. She always lectured me on the train ride on how I should have packed the night before."

"Ok, Rosie, my stuff is now in my trunk and we can leave."

"FINALLY!"

My parents finally apparated with us to King's Cross station and we went through the barrier. I'm 10 minutes late so I told my parents that I'll catch up with them later. Right now, I have to focus on finding my blonde model friend who told me that she will fix me up before we go back to say good bye to my parents. I finally found her in the compartment looking gorgeous.

We hugged and then she started to fix my hair. She put some weird gel that she told me lasts a year that she made which straightened my Weasley red hair and took out the frizz and applied some natural makeup.

She put some foundation on then some eyeliner and smoky eye shadow to bring attention to my chocolate brown eyes and some scarlet lipstick and gloss and she didn't need to put blush since my cheeks were naturally red. In the end it only took 30 minutes so we went to say good bye to my parents and to my aunts and uncles.

They already met Abigail when I went home for Christmas in my first year and I met her parents so we were even. During the summer, I slept over at their summer beach house and I met her model friends and they thought I was an English model and when I told them I wasn't, they were shocked at how naturally beautiful I was. One of them asked if I had a boyfriend and we became pen pals although he wanted more. I already knew about Abigail's secret but she knows I'm trustworthy.

When my aunts and uncles saw Abigail and me, they thought we were strangers or fans. Uncle Harry asked me if he knew me and I told him that I was his niece, Rose and all of them freaked. My dad and all my uncles warned me to stay away from boys and told my boy cousins to keep boys away from me at all costs and they saluted and told everyone they would.

Oh, joy! I get to be watched like a hawk by my overprotective cousins. Oh well, I could always blackmail them. But their looks were priceless when they saw Abigail. My cousin's jaws especially Al's, all dropped and my aunts and uncles congratulated her on her new looks.

We went back to our compartment and unlocked it with one of our homemade locking spells with a password if both of us went out. When we were back inside, we talked about our cousins looks. Now both I and Abigail were the girl prefects and Albus Severus Potter, my cousin and Abi's crush and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, his best mate and my crush were the boy prefects.

If you are wondering why, it was because last year's 5th year prefects were immature and not to be trusted and they lost their privileges within the first month so to compensate, Scor and I took their spots. The original 5th year prefects were the top girl and boy of our year, Abi and Al.

When we arrived at the meeting, the heads told us that they would be partnered by year and house and split the 5th year Gryffindor prefects into partners. Scor and I and Al and Abi were the partners. Now I have the teensy weensy little crush on Scorpius. I mean, who wouldn't?

He was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, a handsome pureblood gentleman who had the" I'm the son of a former death eater but I'm a Gryffindor" thing working for him. Once the meeting was over, Abi and I went back to our compartment and Al and Scor wanted to come along. We all played exploding snap and Al lost. Then Abi and Al had a chess tournament while Scor and I took a nap.


	5. Falling in love

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 5: Falling in love

Albus POV:

When we arrived at Hogsmeade station and woke up Scor and Rose, we went into the carriages with Rose and Abigail and of course my best mate, Scor, we both knew something was different with the girls. They normally hid their faces behind their hair and rarely ever talked to other people outside of the Weasley-Potter-Longbottom Clan and Scor so it was nice to see them outside of their shell.

I noticed Scor stealing glances at my cousin who he's had a crush on since 3rd year. I mean, isn't obvious how much they love each other? Even Rose's dad knew about it and bet on 5th year along with me and Aunt 'Mione with the rest of my family who all liked Scorpius.

I think my dad is reminded of Sirius Black whenever he looks at Scor. Anyway, the sorting and the feast went on as usual and since the last of the Potter-Weasley-Longbottom clan was finally sorted last year, we barely paid attention to the sorting but I did notice a lot of boys staring at Rose and Abigail and when I saw them look at Abi, I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it.

After the feast, Scor, Rose, Abi and I lead the first Years to Gryffindor Tower and told them the password which was Hungarian Horntail. We went up to the 5th year Boys Dorm which had 5 boys in it, Me, Scor, Mark Wood, Frank Longbottom II and Ryan Thomas. My bed was beside the window to the left and Scor's Bed was on the right.

We all collapsed on our beds but I still faintly heard the conversation of the 3 other boys in the dorm about the 2 mystery girls who are the Gryffindor prefects this year and how much they wanted to date them. I couldn't believe that Frank didn't recognize Rose, especially since the 3 of us grew up together with the rest of the clan!

Abi was understandable as people only knew her as Know-it-all and the reason that Gryffindor had a 10,000 point lead every year in the house cup and the reason for Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup every year with her playing a different role every time and has been captain since her 2nd year because of her natural talent and ability to strategize.

Anyway, I felt protective over Rose because she is my cousin but I don't understand the weird feeling I have in the pit of my stomach when they talked about Abi. I guess I better go to sleep before I end up lost in my thoughts again.


	6. The first Morning Back

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 6: the first morning back

Abigail POV:

This year September 1st fell on a Thursday so we only had one day of classes before the weekend. As per usual to my morning schedule, I woke up at 6 am and changed into my special suit with the microfiber technology to go for a run and to watch the sunrise and when I got back it was 7 am, so I took a short shower and changed into my uniform and I decided to wear my hair down today using a thin metal headband with some small diamonds and a matching set of earrings.

I was fully dressed and ready by 7:30 so I woke up Rose and Waited for her to finish showering. We went down at 8:00 precisely on the dot and we took the long way to Great Hall so we could talk.

"Hey Rose, what do you think will be different this year other than the treatment of the boys and our studies because it's OWL year?"

"I can't really guess right now but do you remember the faces of the Devil Girls?"

"How can I forget? Their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw us and when they saw how all the boys were looking only at us and not at them, their faces were priceless!"

"I'm hoping my new look will help Scorpius notice me a bit more."

"Rose, Are you kidding me? When he saw you his jaw dropped and the entire train ride he kept on stealing glances at you."

"As if you didn't wish that would happen between you and Al."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't see him keep on looking at you as if you were a goddess from heaven? Wow, are you blind?"

"Ha, Ha. Very funny Rose. He most probably is still infatuated with his girlfriend since the last quidditch match of last year, the head of the Devil Girls, Cara Flint who as we suspected only made it into 5th year because she had some of her boy toys doing her assignments for a quick snog."

"Didn't I tell you? They broke up on the train ride because Al saw her with Theodore Nott, Jr. sucking faces and trading saliva in one of the compartments and broke up with her right there on the spot."

"Oh no! Poor Al. It would break my heart to see someone I love kiss someone else."

"Like when you saw them snog each other senseless when we won last year's match against Slytherin? Or every time you saw them kiss or show affection to each other in between classes, at mealtimes or after classes?"

"It's not like that. Anyway, don't you feel jealous every Scor tells you about a new girl he fancies or every time he goes out on a date?"

"Hey! Do not turn this thing around on me. I just want to help you and Al to finally get together."

"Yeah, Right. The day that happens is when you and Scor get together."

"So we have a deal?"

"Huh?"

"When Scor and I get together then you and Al have to get together too."

"Suuurrrreeee."

"Now all I have to do is get Scor to like me back and eventually ask me on a date. How hard can that be?"

"Don't ask me, Rose. Ask Scor since he is coming this way."

After our pleasant conversation, me, Rose and the boys exchanged good mornings and headed down to the Great Hall just as breakfast started with a few early risers there. I got our timetables from Professor Longbottom and we compared them.

It seemed Al and I both wanted to be Aurors so we had all the same schedules and since Rose and Scor both wanted to be Healers they had the same schedules too. When we were in 2nd year, we all decided to take all continue all the subjects except for History of Magic and try all of the electives except Muggle Studies since divination was only if you were a seer, prophet, or oracle.

We only had a few classes together so we decided that Al and I would be partners in all of the voluntary partners and Rose and Scor would do the same. After breakfast, we divided into duos so we could get to our classes. Turns out we were worried for nothing.

The teachers put the pairs by grades so the highest boy and girl were together and the next highest boy and girl and so on and so forth. Al and I were partners in every class and so were Rose and Scor. I think that the teachers have bets on when Al and I get together and when Rose and Scorpius get together.

It's very possible since Professor Slughorn told us we would be brewing Amortentia starting tomorrow by partners so I told Al that I know of a way to brew Amortentia in the Double Potions class we have tomorrow. My schedule went like this:

Monday:

9:30 – 10:30 Charms with Professor Flitwick

10:30 – 11:30 Transfiguration with Professor Chang

11:30 – 12:30 Lunch

12:30 – 1:30 Potions with Professor Slughorn

1:30 – 2:30 Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin

2:30 – 3:30 Ancient Runes with Professor L. Longbottom

3:30 – 4:30 Herbology with Professor N. Longbottom

4:30 – 5:30 Arithmancy with Professor Vector

11:30 – 12:30 Astronomy with Professor Sinistra

Tuesday:

9:30 – 11:30 Double Potions with Professor Slughorn

11:30 – 12:30 Lunch

12:30 – 1:30 Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid

1:30 – 2:30 Arithmancy with Professor Vector

2:30 – 3:30 Ancient Runes with Professor L. Longbottom

3:30 – 4:30 Transfiguration with Professor Chang

4:30 – 5:30 Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin

Wednesday:

9:30 – 11:30 Double Transfiguration with Professor Chang

11:30 – 12:30 Lunch

12:30 – 2:30 Double Charms with Professor Flitwick

2:30 – 4:30 Double Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin

4:30 – 5:30 Potions with Professor Slughorn

11:30 – 12:30 Astronomy with Professor Sinistra

Thursday:

9:30 – 10:30 Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid

10:30 – 11:30 Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin

11:30 – 12:30 Lunch

12:30 – 1:30 Charms with Professor Flitwick

1:30 – 2:30 Potions with Professor Slughorn

2:30 – 3:30 Transfiguration with Professor Chang

3:30 – 5:30 Double Herbology with Professor N. Longbottom

Friday:

9:30 – 10:30 Charms with Professor Flitwick

10:30 – 11:30 Arithmancy with Professor Vector

11:30 – 12:30 Lunch

12:30 – 1:30 Herbology with Professor N. Longbottom

1:30 – 2:30 Ancient Runes with Professor L. Longbottom

2:30 – 3:30 Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid

11:30 – 12:30 Astronomy with Professor Sinistra

Since Al and I decided to take 3 out of the 4 offered electives, we didn't have a lot of free time with all of the assignments given to us each day and since Rose and Scor have the same subjects, we decided to do our homework in pairs since Al and I had the same assignments and Rose and Scor had the same assignments.

After today, the secret was out that Rose and I were the supposed new students who were coincidentally the new Gryffindor girl prefects. The entire day, I noticed boys looking at me and Rose as if we were the girls of their dreams but their faces soon fell when they saw Al with me and Scor with Rose, their arms drawn protectively over our shoulders while we talked during lunch. It was nice having the boy who I've had a crush on since 3rd year's arm around me.


	7. The first day of classes

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 7: The First day classes

Albus POV:

Today went as James told me it would when I asked him over the summer. The teachers mostly lectured us about how important OWL year was and that we should study hard if we want to achieve our goals for our career choices in the future.

Also, since everyone was still trying to guess who Rose and Abi were, Scor and I decided to protect the girls from the perverts there and we pretended they were our girlfriends but we didn't tell them. We just put our arms around their shoulders while we ate and talked before we went to our separate classes.

Before we left the Great Hall around 15 minutes till we were late, Scor and I were ambushed by a mob of boys asking who they were and if they were our girlfriends. We just pushed past them and told them that they should already know by now and that we were going to be late if we didn't leave already. We decided to keep a close watch on where the girls went and on who came close to them.

Earlier this morning just after I ate breakfast, Cara Flint came up to me and told me quote "Oh, Al! I missed you so much! Why didn't you answer my owls? Do you not love me anymore?" and I responded with "Cara, you know we already broke up on the train because I found out and saw for myself that you were cheating on me. There has never been any chemistry between us and I didn't answer your owls because all they ever said was that you made a mistake and you want me back and that you were willing to forget what you saw before which didn't even make any sense."

She then told me that I didn't clarify that we weren't in a closed relationship and that what I saw was nothing and about how much she loved me and all that crap. I only paid attention when she ended her monologue with "Since I am willing to forget the past, we can go back to being girlfriend and boyfriend again."

To which I said that I would never get back together with her and that I lost all my trust in her when I saw what she did and that I didn't even remember what made me get together with such a cow as she was. Then she promptly slapped me and told me that I had broken her heart and that I was a monster for saying those things then ran out of the Great Hall in tears.

Afterward, I asked Rose, Scor and Abi if we could already go to the first class since we had that together and the rest of the day was normal even though Abi told us that we had a team practice for Quidditch later at 4 and that she had already booked the field.

The team was made up of 8 members since Abi can play any position in quidditch. The chasers were Rose, Lily and Scorpius, the beaters were my brother, James and Fred II, the Keeper was Hugo and the seeker was yours truly, Albus Potter. Almost the entire team was made up of the Potter-Weasley-Longbottom Clan.

When we got out of the locker rooms already dressed in our uniform, Abi told us of the new strategies and plays she created. In our first year she was out on the team when she saved a Hufflepuff from falling to the ground by catching her wrist and swinging her onto her broom to save her from the fall and she impressed Coach Wood so much that she was allowed to try out for the team to which James challenged her into making the team so she shocked everyone by accepting it.

My idiot brother told the entire Gryffindor house to watch the Know-It-All make a fool of her since the team was already complete then and the only way on the team was to be better than the original members.

She showed them up when she tried out for all of the positions and using different plays she created since she grew up playing Quidditch with her mom who is the coach of the defending champions, The American Eagles, did better than any professional playing member.

She told Rose, Scor and me that since she was 5, her mom was trying to get her to join the team and give her the book she wrote on Quidditch with amazing plays she created and a way to judge how a person's build can be used to improve their playing and how to charm your broom to listen to your thoughts and to get maximum control on it.

When she showed it to Victoire, She fainted with happiness since she knew with that book that Gryffindor would win the Quidditch cup and she was right with Abi playing different positions in every game, she managed to set records every time she played. Abi is amazing!

I fancied her since 3rd year and it got worse this year since a lot of the male population has taken a liking to her and Rose. Good thing I already told Scorp to ask her out before the other boys do. Right now, I wonder where he I since practice ended 2 hours ago at 7. It's almost curfew and Abi told me that Rose wasn't back yet. I wonder if they are together.

"Hey Al!"

"Scorp, where were you? You had me and Abi worried!"

"Oh, really? Well then maybe I should disappear more often for you to talk to your crush!"

"What were you doing anyway?"  
"I may have told Rose how I fell about her after practice."  
"What happened? Tell me everything so I can warn James, Hugo and Fred that you didn't do anything wrong and that they can't kill you or else they'll have to face Rosie when she's mad. I swear she breathes fire when she's mad! Anyway, back to the matter at hand?"

"Oh yeah. I asked her after she got out of the shower if she wanted to go for a walk with me and she agreed. We went to the room of requirement and we saw a loveseat in front of a fireplace in Gryffindor colors. We went and sat on it. We watched the fire and she laid her head on my shoulder and I placed my arm around her waist. Then I got my courage and faced her. She asked me if anything was wrong and I told her nothing. She didn't believe me and huffed, turning away from me. I faced her towards me and told her I was sorry and that I had something to say to her. I told her that if she didn't feel the same way, she should just forget what I was going to say. I then took a deep breath and told her that I loved her and what I loved about her and all of the special moments in my history of loving her. Then we stared into each other's eyes and she asked me if it was true and I answered yes. She told me she loved me too and we hugged. Then she kissed me and we ended up snogging for the rest of the time before we realized it was near curfew."

"Ok. Yes, Me, Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione won the Weasley family betting pool and Abi and I won the Hogwarts betting pool!"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! You're part of a betting pool on when Rose and I get together! You are so dead when Rose finds out!"

"No I'm not. It's the School Pool and the Family Pool I won. The school pool was started by Professor McGonagall herself and the family pool by Rose's parents so she can't kill me."

"I can't wait for you and Abi to get together. Rose told me she would tell you about her feelings as soon as I and Rose got together."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know she loves you and that she changed how she looked to see if you would finally stop thinking of her as your sister?"

"I think she's beautiful no matter how she looks since she's got such a beautiful personality that always shines through."

"I think you should tell her that, mate. She would stop being so damn bloody insecure."

"I'll tell her how I feel about her soon."

"FINALLY!"

"Night Scorp."

"Night Al"


	8. Preparing for Hogsmeade

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 8: Preparing for Hogsmeade

Abi POV:

The first few weeks went by fast with the first years getting used to James and Francesca's fighting about James being an arrogant toe-rag and why Francesca didn't want to date him.

Soon, I was back at my pace of doing assignments in less than an hour and Rose finishing hers in 2 and The Marauders 2.0 – A-Team annual prank war and us winning. Halloween's next Saturday and the Head Boy and Head Girl decided to have a Halloween Ball and we prefects have to decorate the Great Hall.

I had managed to get out of telling Al since I said that the population at Hogwarts would have been shocked at the double couples and that I could be called a rebound from the Head Bitch, Cara. She gave me until the Halloween Ball though I planned much earlier than that.

The theme was secret identities based on Rose and me since the rest of the school other than the Weasley-Potter-Longbottom clan still hasn't figured it out although Frank found out from Alice, Lorcan and Lysander.

We decided to go as the Four Musketeers with Lily and Gemini. I taught them how to fence and we issued the fencing challenge to the Marauders who agreed.

We officially changed our name to the Four Musketeers when Lily realized it was Rose and I so we agreed to include her to have payback from all the pranks James has played on her and her boyfriend, 3rd year Gryffindor, Jeremy Fletchey. Lily is best friends with Scor's little sister, Gemini who was a 3rd Ravenclaw like her mom who looks exactly like her mom like Scorpius looked like his dad with dark brown hair, pale skin, amber eyes and a beautiful, slender figure.

We played lots of Awesome pranks on the Marauders if I do say so myself including one that involved some of my Special year lasting hair gel in their hair, them becoming the opposite gender , and a video camera. Now they know not to mess with Rose about Scorpius! Needless to say, the Marauders learned their lessons.

Anyway, when Rose and Scorp entered the Great Hall hand in hand everyone cheered and the thought going through everyone's mind was FINALLY! The boys still threatened Scorp that they would kill him if he messed with Rosie but he didn't back down. I managed to get out of telling Al until the Ball. Rose set the deadline then.

Today is the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and we four always go together no matter what but since Rose and Scorpius are dating, Al and I will just have to wander the streets of Hogsmeade alone.

Today is the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Even thought the house itself is now acknowledged as a normal house instead of the house of all evil, Quidditch matches are the only time house rivalry starts again. It is an obvious win with Slytherin choosing brawn over brains and talent. I already created techniques to get them confused. The game is set for this afternoon so I hoped to get the team riled up.

I dressed up in a Gryffindor red crop jacket with gold trimmings, a white tank top and maroon skinny jeans with gold pumps all from Teen Chic. I accessorized with a gold headband, dangling gold earrings with a ruby tear drop on the end, my gold Rolex watch with a diamond encrusted bezel and a gold chain necklace with a ruby tear drop charm.

I dressed Rose up with a maroon tank top, a gold ring master's jacket, a Gryffindor red and gold baton twirler skirt up to the 3 inches above the knee, and black doll flats also all from Teen Chic. She had diamond stud earrings, a simple mood necklace Scorp gave her that changed colors according to mood, a gold charm bracelet that had 15 charms of her life from her parents and a red leather wizard's watch.

We both brought our matching red and gold purses which had an undetected extension charm on it and of course, our wands. We were set to go down and meet the boys. Everyone knew of our traditions so none of the boys tried to ask us out.

If ever anyone came that just wanted a shag or a snog, we simply hexed them so badly they are supposed to be in the hospital for a week and when they tried to touch us inappropriately, well they'll find the cure to that curse I made that makes them the opposite gender in my secret diary protected in the family vault otherwise known as until I take pity on them at the end of the year. Let them handle being touched inappropriately.

We soon learned it was better if we handled the boys better than Al and Scorp did. When they heard Theodore Nott, Jr. make a comment on how shag-worthy we were and how lucky we were since he considered shagging us, they beat him up so badly and they cast a charm that made him have to heal the muggle way. Madam Macmillan told Rose and me that he would be out of the Hospital wing in 2 months.

We thanked the boys for trying to protect us but we told them to leave it to us since we only made them stay for a week, not a month. We knew it was their way of showing they cared.

Scor and Rose together was an amazing couple. He always waited for her in the common room in the morning to go the Great Hall for breakfast and they walked to classes together, hand in hand. All the girls wanted a relationship like that. They still acted like best friends but they were always so much more.

The guys told us to meet them after breakfast so we could get to Hogsmeade faster. We had a small time frame of having fun at Hogsmeade since the game is this afternoon. Normally, the hangover potion is administered by a sober one at noon. Hopefully, everyone will watch the game today.


	9. Hogsmeade

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 9: Hogsmeade

When we met the boys downstairs at 7, we saw a lot of the 4th, 5th, 6th and the 7th years looking wasted because of the birthday party of some 7th year Hufflepuff that had tons of friends but thankfully I didn't spot any of the Quidditch team there but I did see them at the Great Hall. I reminded them and waved to them.

I saw James with Francesca having a pleasant conversation because of a bet they made that after a month of being good friends and starting anew with no fake personalities and forgetting the past that she didn't fall in love with him then he would leave her alone for the rest of the year and the whole of next year.

I saw Hugo on his way to the Great Hall to meet up with Gemini, his best friend other than Lily. I also saw Lily with her boyfriend, Jeremy Fletchey who seemed scared at the thought of Al and James hunting him down. I also saw the 2 girls of the Marauders with their 1 year boyfriends, Lorcan and Lysander Longbottom respectively. I saw Fred with Martha Jordan who he's fancied since they first met.

Finally I realized Rose and Scor already left without Al and me. We then rushed off to the carriages which left as soon as we closed the door since the other students had hangovers. I could see the threstrals since I am an Auror and I have been on duty before.

Scor could see them too since he and Gemini were there when their dad's mother died of iron deficiency. Anyway, one we got to Hogsmeade, the happy couple already left in favour of Honeydukes so Al and I went to Dervish and Bangles to check out the new delivery. Then to Scrivenshaft's to buy supplies, to Honeydukes for candy, to the bookstore there and finally to Three Broomsticks for a quick lunch and some butterbeer.

We met Rose and Scor there in a booth and had lunch. Al and I then went to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to greet George and Angelina. They were nice and we had a fun time there. Al and I decided to go back to the school for practice that I scheduled for 2:30 – 4:00.

I know most games are after breakfast but the teachers realized most people like to sleep in during the weekends so they changed the game schedules to the afternoon.

As we walked towards the castle, Scor and Rose joined us about halfway through the walk. Scor and Al were talking in hushed whispers and Rose and I were discussing their date as we made our way toward the castle.

"So what did you and Scor do at Hogsmeade before we met in Hogsmeade?"

"He asked me where I wanted to go first so we went to Honeydukes to buy some candy and chocolates. When we finished getting the candy he told me that he would pay. I tried to stop him but it was to no avail. We then went to the bookstore and we both bought books and I paid this time since I put him in a full-body bind for the time being. I performed the countercurse and we joked all the way to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to buy some products for Scor and for me to talk to Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. He finished after being shown the new products by Uncle George. Aunt Angelina told me about her first date with Uncle George and how well it went considering he was a prankster. We then made our way to Three Broomsticks for lunch and it as slowly filling with the students who sobered up. We met up with you guys but after we separated, Scor told me he had a surprise waiting for me. He blindfolded me and when I removed the blindfold, we were in a clearing and it was breathtaking! There was a crystal clear lake and the grass there was a healthy evergreen and the trees there were big and provided us with shade. He asked me if I liked his surprise. I replied with a kiss and I said I don't like it, I love it! We stayed there for about an hour in the clearing playing and exchanging kisses. It was the best first date ever!"

"That's so cute! My best mates have finally stopped being oblivious. You are the perfect couple. I'm so happy for you!"

"Now the only thing left is for you and Al to get together."

"Yeah, in my dreams!"

As the Rose and I talked the boys were discussing it too.

"So Scor, how was the date? Did it go as planned?"

"It of course, went according to plan and it was amazing. Since you already knew the plan, I have to say you were right about Rose. All the things you said she would like, she liked. You really know your cousin."

"I am very observant. Now please tell me Rose's reaction to the clearing we found a couple of years ago."

"She was awestruck. She was stricken by the simple but captivating beauty of the clearing we found. We just played around the clearing until my alarm for 2 rang. We met you guys here after we left the clearing."

"Nice going, mate. Just be thankful I know you would never intentionally hurt Rosie."

"I would never hurt Rose. I love her and I don't plan on letting her forget it."

"Good because she loves you too. By the way mate, thanks for doing it this year. I won 500 galleons total from the school and the family betting pools."

"I'm still not over that! Just be thankful Rose doesn't know about it."

"Oh, I am but that doesn't mean I'm not happy I am 500 galleons richer."

"Are you prepped for the game?"

"Of course! I want to make my family proud. Just don't get distracted by Rose, ok, Scor? Last year at the finals when Rose threw you the ball, you nearly failed to catch it because you saw her in sunlight!"

"I won't. She is my girlfriend now."

"I'll race you three to the dorm."

"You're on!"

"Sure!"

"As if you can beat me!"

And with that, us four ran to the dorms with me leading, Al closely following and Rose and Scor tying in last place.


	10. The Game

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 10: The Game

I changed into my game robes since I booked the field from 2:30 to just before the match at 4.

I went down to the pitch 20 minutes before practice, clutching my Silverstreaker 300, ready for another practice of plays and discussions.

As soon as it was 2:30 on the dot, all of them were standing in front of me. Almost all of them were panting since my own charm which shocks a person 5 minutes before the actual time, worked.

I told them that they only had to run 1 more lap around the field since the run knocked the wind out of them. Then, we went up into the air and I knew there were Slytherin spies watching us.

I decided to fool them. I signalled for plan A which consists of us playing tag, doing tricks and playing games on the brooms.

I didn't plan on telling Rosie Dearest of this but I plan on telling Al after the game about how I feel towards him. Wish me luck for the game and for after the game!

The game was quick as I played beater and unseated every single player including the 16 backups they had in the Slytherin in 5 minutes which beat my old record.

As usual, after the game practically every Quidditch team in the world begged me to be on their team with them trying to offer me a deal. The highest so far was 1 billion galleons per game. It got higher now since my skills have improved.

The Announcer, Gemini was screaming at the top of her lungs that Gryffindor won with 500 points because I unseated the keeper first and they didn't have a backup so the chasers had a clear field.

As soon as we touched down, I ran straight to Al and he picked me up and spun me around. I was going to tell him how I felt but the crowd was screaming too loudly for him to hear. I screamed at him that I had something to tell him later.

The crowd then hoisted us on their team went up to the changing rooms on everyone's shoulders. Rose, Scor and I arrived at the Gryffindor common room after 30 minutes and we saw that the party was already in full swing by the time we came from showering.

I looked around for Al to tell him how I felt and what I saw made my heart break into a million jagged pieces.

I saw a crowd surrounding Al and Cara who I know entered the room without permission. They eating each other's faces and shoving their tongues down their partner's throat.

Rose saw the spectacle at the same time as I did and I have to say I pity Al because of Rose's fury. Scor had his arm around Rose's waist and when he asked what she was gazing at, he was dumbfounded.

He looked as if he wanted to kill Al now. I did too because he lead me on the entire time. If only I knew that he only wanted get back together with Cara and he tried to make her jealous because of me. Well now I feel like an idiot for believing what Rose and Scor said.

I need to get my anger and pent up frustration out somehow so I think I'll visit my training room using my portal.

I signalled Rose that I would go to the training room at the mansion. She agreed and I went up to the dorm while simultaneously avoiding the spectacle in the middle of the bloody common room. The git is dead to Rose and Scor!

I used my portal a.k.a. molecule transporter and connected it to the one in my bedroom. I couldn't use floo since the nearest floo is in the Headmistress' office and as much as she loves me, I know she wouldn't unless it was an emergency.

I decided to change into my skin suit and go to the challenges to test my balance and flexibility again and so I could get a head start on training for the movie. I finished them all in the span 30 minutes which is a feat since there were 20 of them.

Afterwards, I decided to change into workout shorts and a sports bra go to the gym to work out all of the pain starting at the punching bag on which I copied Al's face on and broke 10 times since I repaired it.

I trained hard all night long, the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I completed courses, exercised till I dropped, worked hard to complete Olympic courses and at around 5 in the morning, I stopped and took the portal out again and went to run around Hogwarts for an hour.

Afterwards, I went to the dorm to shower and get dressed. I hope Rose is awake already. I needed to talk to Rose about what happened last night.


	11. The Game Al's POV

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 11: The Game Al's POV: **(Warning: Lots of cursing in this chapter! ****)**

The game set a new record for Abi's beating. 5 minutes for all of them, including the 16 backup players to be unseated! The official Quidditch Game record was never actually set and as usual, she was mobbed by all of the talent scouts.

As we touched down, Abi hugged me and I spun her around. She screamed that she had something to tell me.

I slipped away from the crowd and went to the locker rooms to shower. After my shower, I dressed up in some muggle clothing and went up to the party.

Even though it was only 10 minutes after the game ended, the party was in full swing. Everyone was having drinks even though it was only 4:15 in the afternoon!

I saw a lot of non-Gryffindors here and I also saw my ex and her bitches. She must have snuck in. I was about to walk away from them when they surrounded me.

Cara started to corner me into an armchair in the corner of the room. She got on my lap and started to kiss my neck, trying to seduce me.

She then moved her way up my neck to my ear lobe, trailing her tongue. She inserted her tongue in my ear and whispered "Forget about that bitch, Abigail. She's too busy with her own selfish needs to care about you. I'm available and I will put your enjoyment at the top of my priority list. I learned my lesson already, Al. Don't you think it's time to get back together?"

She then proceeded to snog the living daylights out of me. It helped that she was a distraction from Abi's so called feelings which she never expressed. Cara was here and she wanted me so I thought why the hell not?

It also helped she was wearing a tight black dress that barely covered her ass and had a plunging neckline which cover less than half of her breasts.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scor, Rose and Abi enter the room. I didn't bother to acknowledge them since I was busy with my newly reinstated girlfriend, Cara.

After 5 more minutes, I practically had Cara ripped off my lap and I was dragged away by a pissed as hell Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. I am terrified since Rose has the worst temper in the family including Grandma Weasley and her mom.

They dragged me into this abandoned classroom. I noticed Scor was at her side. He looked like he hated me!

Once we were inside the classroom, they cast silencing charms and Rose began to yell at me.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU MADE ABI CRY AND NOW SHE IS TRAINING, PROBABLY CRYING HER HEART OUT BECAUSE SHE THINKS YOU USED HER TO GET THAT BITCH OF A GIRL AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AGAIN! YOU BROKE HER DAMNED HEART! SHE HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS AND SHE WAS PLANNING ON TELLING YOU HOW SHE FELT SOON. SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU AFTER SCOR AND I GOT TOGETHER BUT SHE THOUGHT SHE MIGHT BECOME A REBOUND. YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK HER. SHE HAD ALREADY GIVEN YOU THE KEY TO HER HEART BUT YOU THREW IT AWAY LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! NEITHER WILL THE REST OF THE FAMILY ONCE THEY FIND OUT. ABI IS PART OF THIS FAMILY AND THEY HATED CARA. THEY KNEW OF ABI'S FEELINGS FOR YOU. HELL, EVEN THE TEACHERS KNEW AND THEY HAD A BETTING POOL. SHE HAS TRUST ISSUES BUT YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON WHO WENT STRAIGHT INTO HER HEART BUT DID YOU GIVE A DAMN? NO! AND NOW MY BEST FRIEND WILL BE BROKEN BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Then it was Scor's turn. I didn't know what to do he was always calm and composed but he blew up in rage at me.

"AL, YOU BLOODY GIT, ABI IS HEARTBROKEN BECAUSE OF YOU! THAT SWEET GIRL WHO HELPED EVERYONE WHO NEEDED HELP IS NOW BROKEN BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU KNEW SHE LIKED YOU. YOU KNEW SHE IS INSECURE AND HAS LOW SELF-ESTEEM BUT THE FACT THAT YOU PRACTICALLY LED HER ON WAS JUST CRUEL. YOU KNEW SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU BREAK HER HEART BY GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH THAT MOSTER OF A GIRLFRIEND YOU HAD WHO LET'S NOT FORGET, CHEATED ON YOU! WHO COMFORTED YOU THEN, HUH? ABI DID, DIDN'T SHE! WHO HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU? ABI WAS! ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS NOW BROKENHEARTED AND WE HAVE TO HELP HER FIND THE SHATTERED PIECES BUT A BROKEN HEART WILL NEVER BE THE SAME! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE, AL. YOU'RE NOT THE BOY I MET WHO DIDN'T BECOME PREJUDICED ABOUT MY LAST NAME OR MY BEST MATE."

Rose started talking again but this time in a deadly calm voice which sent shivers down my spine.

"You know, I can already predict what will happen next. Abi will be cheery and will treat you the same but she will be broken deep inside. The second class ends, she will be the first out of the door to the next class. When classes are over, she will most likely sprint up to the tower to take her portal to her house to train her anger and frustration out. She won't hang around us for a while and she will be people from the other houses or from different years because she hates it when others are friendless. The worst part is that she still loves you. Maybe she will work on a movie for a short period of time or maybe create designs for a fashion show or go to a fashion shoot while she nurses the broken heart to start beating again. If she finds someone much better than you, don't be surprised she is an amazing girl who any boy is lucky to have and any person to meet or even know."

With that, they stomped off back to the common room. Once I arrived there, I saw Rose and Scor going up their respective dorms. Cara cornered me again and asked if I enjoyed what happened a while ago and tried to kiss me again. I told her "Fuck off and to stay the hell away from me, you slutty bitch! I may have been attracted to you once maybe when I was drunk but I sure as hell do not want you to be my girlfriend again. I don't ever want to see your putrid face ever again."

"But I know you want me, Al. All the boys here want me. You are lucky because I want to be your girlfriend again."

"No. A lot of the boys here want you because you are basically an unpaid whore and you would sleep with anyone who asks you too. You are also a clingy bitch with absolutely no personality and a bitchy attitude. Now do me a favour and leave me the fuck alone."

I then went up the stairs to the dorm and found Scor asleep since the rest of the boys were still downstairs. The last thought that crossed my mind before sleep took over was "I'm in some deep shit now and I've got to fix it."


	12. Durmstrang's Exchange Program

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 12: Durmstrang's Exchange Program

Abi's POV:

When I arrived, I saw that Rose was still asleep so I decided to shower and get ready for the day. After about 30 minutes, Rose still hasn't woken up. I should go down to breakfast then.

As I walked the corridors, I met Professor Longbottom and he told me that the headmistress requested me at her office and the password was Tabby.

I went up to the gargoyle that guarded her office and said Tabby.

"Enter"

"Thank you, Ma'am. Professor Longbottom told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did, Abigail. Do you know about a school by the name of Durmstrang?"

"I do, ma'am. My mom was considering that I go there since I was supposedly surpassed standards to go there and the Headmaster practically begged me to go to Durmstrang but instead of Hogwarts but she decided Hogwarts was better for the cultural heritage and magical influence."

"Well, Headmaster Krum has a plan to help ally our schools again instead of the dreaded Triwizard Tournament of 1994. He decided to agree to a transfer program for the two 5th years but they requested we send our best as they have the highest standards available and the highest success rate in terms of profession."

'I still don't understand my role in this, Ma'am."

"I want you to know that you and Rose are the top choices we have because you have been offered once and since you two are the top students of your year. You are also the only student who takes self defence classes as Durmstrang changed Dark Arts Classes to Self Defence Classes using Magical, Weaponry and Muggle Self-Defence. Assuming you taught Rose something as you are part of the Musketeers. If you are willing to go, then it will start next term which starts on a week from now and it will end before the fourth and final term of the year. I know separation from your friends is hard but as Headmistress of Hogwarts, I implore you to choose this amazing opportunity to bond our school and a view of the elusive Durmstrang, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rose will be informed later on but if you meet her then please tell her to come to my office."

"I will take this once in a lifetime opportunity and I will not disappoint you, Headmistress. I'll tell Rose that you called for her if I meet her."

"Thank you, Abigail."

"No, thank you Headmistress for trusting me to represent Hogwarts. May I go and tell Rose about our chance and tell my friends that I'll be leaving soon?"

"Of course, Abigail. Remember that I will tell everyone in an assembly next week at the farewell ceremony."

"Bye Headmistress. Till the next time!"

And with that I left her office. I checked my clock and breakfast was about to start already! I ran to the Great Hall and I saw Scor, Rose and Al. Al was explaining no doubt about the "incident" that we saw yesterday. **(Plain is Abi, Bold is Rose, Italic is Scorpius and Bold Italic is Al)**

"_**...Please Rose, listen to me. She forced herself on me! I realized it a bit too late. Please, you know I would never intentionally hurt Abi. I mean, if you loved someone for 2 years, you wouldn't try to hurt them, right? I didn't do it intentionally. I was just pissed that I was alone and that I thought Abi didn't love me."**_

"**I know you love her but you also hurt her, Al. I know what it feels like since Scor used to tell me his crushes. You would compare yourself with the person chosen by the one you love."**

"_Here she comes, guys. Act natural."_

"**Morning, Abi. Why weren't you at the dorm when I woke up?"**

"Morning to you too, Rose. I was called to the Headmistress' Office for an hour. I just came from there actually. The Headmistress told me something amazing. By the way, she wants to see you in her office too, Rosie. Apparently, we are representing Hogwarts in an exchange program with Durmstrang. Password's tabby."

(Rose left for the gargoyle guarding the Headmistress' office.)

"_What was it?"_

"Well, Scor, Durmstrang's Headmaster wanted to have an exchange program for the 5th years to ally Hogwarts with Durmstrang. Rose and I were chosen since I have experience with weapons and I am the one with the most adept magic skills and self defence skills and Rose also has experience with weapons and also has more than adequate magic skills and self defence skills from all of our sessions."

"_**How long will it last?"**_

"_When will you leave?"_

"We'll leave in one week and it will be for a semester."

"_**Are you leaving because of what you saw yesterday? Kara means nothing to me and she forced herself on me. I made a mistake then. Please don't leave us!"**_

"Al, calm down. I forgive you for what happened yesterday. Kara is a bitch and we all know it. I took the chance because I wanted to find out what I missed when I chose Hogwarts as my school. I also want to see how well people are trained there and the difference in the teachings and the atmosphere from what the books tell."

"_**Are you telling me we have only ONE WEEK to spend time with you and Rose before you leave for Durmstrang?"**_

"Um... Yes?"

"_You're leaving us? What about Quidditch!?"_

Scor, CALM DOWN! Anyway, I'll pass temporary captainship to you and Al since I already told you and Al my new play and techniques. Plus I know that Jeremy Fletchey wants to be a chaser and has been training for the past two years with Lily."

"_**So we won't see you or Rosie for 5-6 months?"**_

"Of course not, Al! We can still use the mirrors I got you guys for Christmas last year. I will also write letters."

"_Promise you won't forget us?"_

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Rose POV:

Why would the Headmistress want to see me? Thoughts raced through my mind as I climbed the stairs to the Headmistress' Office. I knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Hello Headmistress McGonagall. A pleasant morning to you!"

"A pleasant morning to you too, Ms. Weasley. I presume you talked to Ms. Smith about why I requested your presence in my office?"

"She told me you requested to see me, ma'am, about an exchange program with Durmstrang students but that's all I know."

"The program concerns 2 5th year students specifically you and Abigail. If you choose to accept this chance to study in Durmstrang for 2 terms then you and Abigail will leave in a week. You will take the course set for 6th years as they started at the age of 10. I know it will be hard to leave your friends behind and I will not pressure you into coming."

"Huh? So are you telling me that I have the chance to see the elusive Durmstrang, School of Magic and study there for 2 terms? If so, then I accept! I can't let a chance this great pass me by."

"Thank you for agreeing to represent Hogwarts. I assume that since you and Abigail are practically sisters that you also know how to use weapons and do muggle self defence, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am not yet at Abigail's level but I am very close to mastery."

"Good. I will announce it later tonight so please warn your family and friends in advance. I do not want a riot because of your cousins."

"I'll tell them immediately. Thank you, Headmistress."

"No, Thank you, Rose for accepting my offer."


	13. Flight of my Heart

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 13: Flight of my Heart

_A Week Later..._

Al's POV:

I can't believe it! Abi and Rose are leaving in an hour. The week went by as a blur. James and Fred threw a party for Abi and Rose since Rose told the entire Weasley-Potter-Longbottom Clan about it during lunch after they announced the exchange program details. I hate that they will be leaving for 2 terms.

The headmistress told the rest of the student body that same evening. I still can't believe that we only have an hour left. The headmistress completely shocked the entire student body that night!

_Flashback:_

_Headmistress McGonagall called the attention of everyone that evening when Abi told us. She told everyone to stay behind._

"_Dearest pupils of Hogwarts, we have been given an extraordinary opportunity to bond our school with Durmstrang, School of Magic. There will be an exchange program for two pupils who have shown excellence in their studies and a magical prowess to behold. Our representatives will be... Rose Weasley and Abigail Smith of the Gryffindor House! They will be gone for the next 2 terms. I know that leaves only 1 term left for them at Hogwarts for their 5__th__ year but they were willing to sacrifice for the sake of our school. Since they decided to take their OWLS at the start of the year, they will not need to take them at the end of the year. They will be leaving a week from now and the Durmstrang representatives will room with the Gryffindor House and will take classes with them. Be courteous and well mannered with them. They have had the classes on etiquette so I ask all of you to be on your best behaviour. Make them feel welcome. Show them the kindness and friendship that our school is famous for. I wish Rose and Abigail good luck for the program. That is all."_

_The Great Hall was in an uproar. Everyone was congratulating the two and everyone was wondering what the two Durmstrang girls would act and look like. That night, the Gryffindor students had an amazing party as celebration and it was in their opinion, the best party in Hogwarts History!_

_End of Flashback:_

Rose is with Scorpius having their private goodbyes. I'm stumped as to where Abi could be. I should just go to the lake and watch the sunrise.

Did I forget to mention that Rose and Abi are going to have to leave at 6:30 in the morning for them to able to get there before nightfall? No? Then I apologize for forgetting to mention the fact.

Anyway, as I neared the lake I saw a shadowy figure there. As I got closer, I saw that it was Abi. I sat beside her on the bench by the port that was built a few years ago on the lake.

"Hey Al."

"Hey Abi, why do you look sad? Shouldn't you be excited since you're leaving for Durmstrang in an hour?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am excited but somehow I just can't believe I won't see some people I consider family for 2 whole terms! I really am excited for this chance but what if I make a fool of myself? What if I disgrace Hogwarts' name? I can't handle all this pressure, Al. I can't take it!"

"Abi, you are the strongest person I know. If anyone can make the name of Hogwarts better, it will be you. I trust you. McGonagall trusts you. We all trust you and will support you no matter what happens. We love you and will never leave you."

"Do you really mean that? Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do. I have been for the past 3 years. I know that I hurt you when Cara snogged me in the common room but she never meant anything to me. In the beginning I dated her last year because I needed to find a way to get over you. I never stopped to think that if you loved me too that it would hurt."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I also played part in it. Showing off the boys I starred with, sang with or even worked with. Plus asking you to help with some of the fan mail I received from boys was kind of cruel."

"I love you, Abi. I won't stop loving you until the day I die."

"I love you too, Al. I want to be with you forever."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

With that, I leaned in and kissed her. Our lips moved in sync and I felt fireworks explode in my mind. When we separated from lack of air, we saw the sunrise which for me represented a new day for us and a new future for the two of us.

I realized us only 15 minutes before she was needed by the Forbidden Forest Path near Hagrid's Hut. The two would be riding threstrals to Durmstrang.

We walked slowly with my arm around her waist and her leaning her head on my shoulder. We were planning on telling Rose and Scor that we had already gotten together before they left. We met them by Hagrid's hut.

"Hey Rose, Scor! Al and I have finally gotten together."

"Finally! But if I hear one word about you using her, cousin, I will tell the family and I will curse your sorry arse to Kingdom come!"

"Don't worry Rosie. I love Abi and I promise to never hurt her again or else you have the right to curse me to Kingdom come."

"We only have 5 minutes until my girlfriend and her best friend are leaving. Abi, please tell me if any boy hits on Rose. I might just transfer there and beat the boy's sorry arse for hitting on my girlfriend."

"The same goes for me too, Rose. Tell me too if any boy hits on either of you and the entire Weasley-Potter-Longbottom Clan will hear about it!"

"I thought this program would be fun but with my family breathing down my backs and my boyfriend becoming possessive, how am I supposed to be able to make guy friends?"

"You don't need new guy friends, Rose. You already have all of your cousins and honorary cousins plus us. Aren't we enough?"

"Oh crap! We have to leave now. We have 2 minutes to get on and say goodbye to Hagrid and Headmistress McGonagall. Bye Al, Bye Scorp! I'll tell you if any boy hits on Rose or me but I won't be able to write everyday so bring your mirrors everywhere!"

"Bye Scor. I'll see you soon. Bye Al and tell the rest of the clan I'll miss them!"

Abi's POV:

We made it with a minute to spare. We quickly got on the threstrals and waved goodbye to Hagrid and Headmistress McGonagall. As the threstrals flew toward Durmstrang, I couldn't help but think.

_What will happen to us? Will it be as good as I think it will? What will happen between Al and me since we just got together before I left? Will our long distance relationship last?_


	14. Getting ready for the Ball

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 14: Getting ready for the Ball

Lily POV:

Today is the day when Abi and Rose left for Durmstrang. I'm happy for them but what about the Halloween Ball tonight? They told me and Gemini that we could choose if we wanted to continue the challenge. They would be able to make it but they weren't sure what time.

They said they would portal tonight to the Ball and they would surprise Al and Scor. Did I forget to mention the colors of our Musketeer outfits? The colors are a Pale Rose Pink for Abi, a turquoise Blue for Rose, a rich Gold for me and deep Purple for Gemini. Gemini promised to meet me in the Room of Requirement since we decided to dress up there.

Rose and Abi already asked permission from the Headmistress who in turn asked permission from the Headmaster of Durmstrang if they can come back for the night because of the Halloween Ball. The Headmaster agreed.

The costume was a long sleeve dress normally used in skating with a pattern specific for us, a belt with an expandable bungee cable hidden by a gem, a cape, knee high boots, a hilt for our silver fencing swords, a sequined mask and a wide brim hat with a feather. The pattern for the bottom of my dress was golden flames, for Gemini silver flames, for Rose, dark blue waves and for Abi, hot pink swirls.

We also had 2 leg holsters with 5 throwing knives set around it each and a bow and arrow slung at our backs since the contest was changed. The Marauders 2.0 decided to challenge us on knife throwing and archery when they accepted. The fools! I heard that Scor, Al and Frank are joining the Marauders in the competitions because we said we could each take 2.

I can't wait to whip their sorry arses for pranking my boyfriend and annoying the hell out of my best friend since she is supposedly the "Death Eater Spawn of Satan." We already drew lots yesterday. I got Frank and Roxanne, Gemini got Louis and Dominique, Rose got Scorpius and Fred and Abi got James and Albus.

I can't wait to see their reaction when they find out that I am part of the Musketeers and that Rose is a prankster! I want James to find out that I am better at him than pranking and I want my imbecilic, idiotic and moronic brothers to know that I am a mature teen who should not be babied and treated as if fragile. I'm a Quidditch player, for Merlin's sake!

The ball starts in 8 hours since its 1 pm and the girls were all going crazy trying to prepare for the ball. I heard that Cara and her Devil Girls took a bathroom for the day and am getting ready there. Anyone within 2 feet radius was petrified for an hour.

The teachers took it down and they have detention for a month for it after the ball. The Devil girls are going to be dressing up as temptation devils in red hot devils with tails and horns and wings. They bragged about them the entire 2 weeks before the ball.

I reached the Room of Requirement after a few minutes and I found Abi, Rosie and Gem in there getting ready for a spa treatment. I found out they got there earlier by apparating with the threstrals instead. They were welcomed for lunch and had the test for training and they are going back using portkeys that are small golden pins with the Durmstrang crest.

We got dressed and pampered and by 8:50 we walked to the open windows which McGonagall left for us and the theme. We released our cables by pressing on the gems that hid them. Mine was an amber piece with a gold circle base while Abi's was an amethyst with a hot pink circle base, Rose was a sapphire with a dark blue circle base and Gemini's was a pearl with a silver circle base.

Get ready for the shock of your life, dearest brothers!


	15. The Ball

Becoming Visible

Have you ever felt like people can only see you when they need something from you or when they need help on assignments? Have you ever felt like the world is against you? Have you ever felt like a tool, to only be treated nicely when needed and treated like dirt on the ground when they need nothing from you? This was everyday of Abigail Smith's life. Abigail is a 15 year old American muggleborn witch considered the Brightest Witch of her Age except she had no other friends than her best friend, Rose Weasley. She also portrayed a shy, demure girl whose only love was the library and rules but to her friend, she was a loyal, trustworthy friend who could keep secrets and loved to have fun and prank. It was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets but will she still be able to keep it a secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? **

Chapter 15: The Ball

Abi's POV:

We were standing by the window at the back of the Great Hall by the teacher's table while we watched everyone enter. Headmistress McGonagall said the opening remarks and introduction for the main event, the fight between the mysterious Musketeers and the Marauders 2.0.

The Great Hall had the targets set in the middle and the fencing area set in a rectangular space on the dance floor. The room was decorated like a Venetian masquerade. Headmistress McGonagall explained the rules of the competition.

20 points for each opponent immobilized for the Marauders and for us since there were only 4 of us, we would get 10 points each opponent immobilized for fencing. For the knife throwing part, it would be 10 points each bull's eye and 5 points for each on the board and 1 for the ones that fell short and we would be 10 feet away from the target while the marauders get half of the point system since they were double the amount of us and we will use only 3 knives. The last competition, Archery, had the same point system as knife throwing but we have 5 arrows instead of the 3 knives used in the Knife throwing.

I heard the cue which was McGonagall saying that we were not able to make it. We swung in using our belts like we practiced and did the frontal flips too and when we landed, we posed. Everyone was in a trance especially the boys. McGonagall announced that we had arrived so she said she would start the duel. The aim of our match was to get the sword of your opponents from their hand and get them immobilized.

We had all had our fencing swords out, the Marauders one each and the Musketeers two each. The Marauders were wearing peasant blouses each and a pair of loose fitting pants with sandals, a bow and arrow slung around their backs, a set of 3 knives around their waist like a belt and a sword hilt by the right side. They immediately moved forward and we went over to our opponents and bowed like in custom.

Then the sparks flew signalling the start of the fight and we each immediately started our frontal assault and they weren't able to do anything but watch as their swords flew out of their hands for each except for Al, James, Scorpius and Fred. Lily and Gemini were finished as they kicked their opponents' sword to the crowd so they bowed to the rest of the Hogwart's population and then went to watch us as I watched through my peripheral vision.

The boys went for the double attack when they saw their companions fall but I knew how to beat that and so did Rose. We did back flips and landed on our feet, holding out our sword and we shouted En Garde! They ran over to where we were and we looked at each other and winked, our sign to start combo #1.

We feinted, parried and twirled as they moved against us. I knocked James' sword from his hand as Al's sword nearly forced my hand to twist and I cut him off with some force. I looked out of the corner of my eye and I saw Rose manoeuvre Fred's sword out of his hand as she blocked Scor's sword with the other.

I duelled with Al and I saw that he was competent but no match for me. I advance with both swords moving towards him and his sword flew out of his hand as Scor's sword flew across the room. We bowed to each other as custom. We had 80 points on the tally at the side of the Great Hall.

The next event had started and we moved toward the targets the teachers set. We had to throw three knives in succession each was our agreement. We started as the orange sparks few again. All the Musketeers had their knives next to each other at bull's eye while the Marauders had one in each ring starting from bull's eye. We won another 120 points for getting 12 bull's eyes while the Marauders got 64 points.

The last event was Archery. We used the same targets as before and we all hit bull's eyes using each bow but we had too much of a lead so we won. The total tally was 320, the perfect score for us while the Marauders had 184 points total. They congratulated us and got ready for the consequence. We had bet that if we won, they have to do something for us and if they won, we would do something for them.

We agreed on making it so they cannot prank anyone for the rest of the year beforehand. We told them what to do and they grudgingly agreed. We remover the masks and our hats and everyone was amazed at who they saw. The Marauders all had looks of disbelief and instantly bombarded us with questions. Al and Scor asked us how we managed to be here and we told them the truth.

I saw some teachers laughing at some students who still couldn't understand that the A-Team and Musketeers were made of the most studious girls of the 2 years. After everyone got over the shock of which we were, the teachers got rid f the fencing boundaries and the targets and everyone started to dance.

I danced with Al the entire night through. Rose and Scor danced too but they also went missing for an hour. I saw Lily and Jeremy having fun while dancing the entire night and I saw Gemini with Hugo dancing sometimes and talking. Sometimes I think they should get together since they are so close.

Soon it was Midnight and the ball ended. Rose and I kissed Scor and Al respectively and said goodbye. We arrived at the Durmstrang dormitory and changed and went to bed. I couldn't help but think about what the future had in store for us and how it would be to be without Al and Scor for 2 whole terms.


End file.
